Rebirth
Rebirth Similar to Ascension, but a more advanced way to earn additional permanent bonuses, but at a greater cost to current progression. The Rebirth screen becomes available after clearing The Mist and is also accessible through the Portal. This feature uses a separate currency called BP, and while some perks are locked behind unlockable cyan keys and the preceding zone lock, almost every proceeding perk requires a certain amount of BP be spend in preceding perks. You cannot use any Cyan Keys without getting to the Lunar Isle area first, whereas you can use all 4 when getting to Maelstrom. In addition to everything Ascension resets, Rebirth also resets all skills levels except those from Crusades, Pets and Construction content, resets resources owned from Tilling, Botany, Mining, and Fishing, and lastly resets all unspent AP. How to Earn BP Points The amount of BP earned is determined by: # Total Perk Levels from Tillers and Botany Pots, capping at 1250 BP. # Total Number of Botany Flowers Discovered, capping at 576 BP. # Total Number of Unspent Tilling Crops, capping at 750 BP. # Unspent AP, capping at 1500 BP (at around 5.5B AP). # Highest Monster Reached, capping at 5000 BP. # Miscellaneous bonuses: * Cards: ** Purgatory-13, The Banished - base BP upon Rebirth (up to 30 BP), ** TheBog-5, Mushketeer - base BP upon Rebirth (up to 40 BP), ** LunarIsle-8, Funni Boi - base BP upon Rebirth (up to 50 BP), ** Oblivion-11, Tubular - base BP upon Rebirth (up to 240 BP). * Craft the BP Straight UP, at level 90 Warped Smithing (up to 1000 additional base BP). * Spend golden balls in Arcade for more base BP (+2 per level, up to ?). Other multipliers * Pet Passives: ** ID15 Spirit, 15% BP per level, ** ID42 Hyduck, 60% BP per level. * Research Tanks: ** Pink Tank 4, bonus 2, ** Purple Tank 3, bonus 2, ** Blue Tank 1, bonus 2, ** Blood Tank 3, bonus 2. * Training Perk no.11, 2% BP per level (up to 198%). * Infinity Perk, 1.5% BP per level (unlimited). * AP Rift Pro, unlocked through Construction (up to 226.9%). * Each level of the second perk from Shop 4 in Contracts grants 3% extra BP when Rebirthing, up to 33% (+30% with Perfectionist). * Buy the Double BP bonus from the Gem Shop for 350 gems, adding 100% more BP per purchase, up to 5 times for a maximum bonus of 500%. You can redeem BP Coupons to immidiately receive BP as if you have Rebirthed, but without resetting the progress. They can be bought in Gem Shop or dropped in Asylum and Crypt. BP Perks Infinity BP Perks Once the Tree is fully upgraded, a Dairy Aisle order is obtained, Perkinator. It allows to limitlessly spend the points on two new perks. Tribalism At Its Finest: Increases the level of all damage rebirth perks (Unspoken Words, Forgotten Tongue, Derelict Warcry) by +1n. Possesed Pets: +1n% pet travel speed. Category:Portal